The present invention is directed to an electrical switching apparatus for making and breaking a plurality of electrical connections substantially simultaneously.
A typical application of such a device as is disclosed herein is employment as a switching apparatus to accommodate the switching functions of computer data circuits, each of which circuits typically is comprised of 24 data lines. However, the present invention could as well be utilized in any situation requiring the substantially simultaneous making or breaking of a plurality of electrical connections.